Mistakes
by ITILY
Summary: A MelloXNear oneshot...M for theme and rape...Please R&R...gentle flamings allowed...XP


Ok...so like this has been something that I've been aching to write...so please read and REVIEW!!

Warning!...This story contains rape, gang rape a little...be warned...

* * *

**Mistakes**

This felt wrong. No, that's not it, this _is_ wrong. The small boy writhed and fought back, scratching the blonde's arms. The screams ricocheted on the four walls, louder and louder each time. The sun mercilessly shone through the wide windows, scorching heat, sweat beads splattering on their colliding bodies and some wiped off on the white sheets. Why hadn't anyone bothered to close the curtains or something? Weren't they afraid of getting caught? The blonde thought to himself, getting a little pissed off at the thought. Maybe the fools thought they could get away with it, since the only one really committing the crime was him.

"Ahhn!" another helpless scream, breathy and panting. This wasn't how it should have been. Near wasn't suppose to break, at least not so easily. If the blonde had known how the fragile the annoying genius was, he would have never gone through with this, and now that he has begun there was no way out or to make it stop.

"No! Mello please!" So now the twit has resorted to begging? 'You disappoint me Near' Mello thought bitterly as he continued to rock in and out. Near, the emotionless, perfect, always best, untouchable, now nothing more than a victim. Mello, impulsive, imperfect, always second, he was on top now, overpowering his enemy, is he a winner finally?

"Help! Please help!" Dark eyes looked at everyone in the room, pleading those five boys, even though they were the ones who had dragged him and brought him to the blonde against his will, stripped him, and held him down as Mello crawled between his legs. Some of them looked sympathetic, but they wouldn't do anything, they wouldn't raise a finger to help, they wouldn't go against Mello. At least those remained quiet, unlike the others who cheered and laughed, and asked him things like, "So how does it feel?" There was one boy with dark brown eyes gawking at him, smirking, "You deserve this" the boy mouthed. The look in those eyes were absolutely devilish, maybe he was possessed, he sure looked like it, especially the way his lips curled to a crooked smile when blood started oozing out between Near's pale thighs.

Why did it have to be this way? Mello thought again. He just didn't expect Near to cry, didn't expect the boy to scream, didn't expect him to bleed so much, then what did he expect? Did he expect Near to just accept this? With that blank face intact the whole time? Sure, he was emotionless, but he was still a person, just a kid, in fact, and look what he's done to the innocent child.

"Please stop! Mello stop!" If only he could, but he had too much pride, he couldn't swallow it up and just stop. Why did he do this? It must have been some sort of ridiculous peer pressure, no, it was 'L pressure'.

'Come on' The abuser scolded his body. Why was it taking so long? Why hadn't he released yet? The faster he came, the faster this can be over and done with. But his body was so confused, even as the impossibly tight muscle and overwhelming heat engulf him, encouraging him with arousal, his mind was all a haze, he didn't really want it, and as lame as it sounded, he didn't have the heart to go through with this. And with that, the agonizing process was prolonged.

'We'll never be the same again. This won't ever heal' A wave of regret washed over him, thankfully, he finally came, releasing his seeds into his little prey, and all was white with bliss. For a moment, everything seemed like it had been erased. Then, as abrupt as the wonderful moment took over, it was violently snatched away again. Blue eyes opened and stared down at tear-filled black ones, he saw hurt, pain, suffering, fear, betrayal and the one he was most familiarized with, hate.

Slowly, he moved his gloved hands that was pinning Near down to the boy's knees, and carefully retracted himself from Near's insides. Like a five year old who has just lost his mother at the mall, the only thing Near could think of, if he could still do that, was curling into a small ball and weeping.

Mello retrieved his clothes, cleaning himself a little, then putting his boxers and pants back on, hearing sobs and hiccups from the back which he dared not turn back to look. He was about to slip his shirt on, when he heard a high-pitched squeal that could only come from Near, forcing him to turn around. That boy with the dark brown eyes held a fistful of white hair, yanking Near up, their faces dangerously close.

"Guess you're not so great now" He hissed, "I'm gonna fuc-" A fist promptly connected with the brat's face, slamming his jaw and another hand caught his collar, pinning the boy to the wall.

"Just what the hell were you gonna do?" Mello spat, his eyes radiating murder, "Listen here, you worthless trash, all of you!" He shifted to look at the others, making sure they were paying attention, "Near is mine, you got that! If you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll do you up like I did him." Those aggravating brown eyes narrowed, but he nodded anyway, smart choice. "Now, get out" Mello said slowly and hazardously, dropping the idiot and allowing all of them to run out of the room.

Then, they were alone. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" The blonde said flatly, helping Near up, but when that proved too painful for the weakened child to do, Mello decided to carry him to the bathroom. Gently placing Near on his feet again, while a hand still supporting his thin frame, Mello turned on the tab. His black pants getting soaked as he helped Near bathe, the warm water soothing his own nerves as well.

They got cleaned and dressed. Now came the difficult part. Mello sat on the cool bathroom tiles, Near still wrapped in his arms like a baby, shaking and crying softly.

"I'm sorry" Mello muttered quietly. His heart beating irregularly, out of some incomprehensible fear. Silence fell, well, he didn't really expect Near to say anything, what more could be said?

"I can't forgive you" that emotionless voice returned. The blonde sighed, at least he knew Near would be alright, at least after some time. "It hurts too much" Near whispered, his composure broken once more.

"I'm sorry" the blonde repeated and forced himself to look at that angelic face, stained with tears. Carefully tightening his grip on Near's slender shoulders as a sort of consoling hug.

"This isn't the first time" Blue eyes widened a fraction when he realized what the boy was saying. "I've been raped countless times since I turned twelve, even by people you'd never expect." His voice painfully frank, stating the matter of fact as he remembered all those times those evil men tore and ripped into him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he recalled the most recent one, Mello, his only love, broke him into pieces and degraded him to nothing.

Mello was dumbstruck. So he wasn't the first? Something boiled up inside of him, like molten lava, he started wishing death for all those who had hurt Near. When things were settled down, he was definitely going to get some names.

"I-I-" thin fingers tightened around Mello's black shirt, clutching shakily, "I hate you" Those words bored into him and stung like a thousand bees. Is this what Near felt like when he says it to the boy?

"I d-don't want to, but I hate you, I hate you so much" He buried his face into the blonde's muscular chest, wailing. Mello stroke the boy's white curls, feeling disgusted by himself, how could he not have realized all this before?

He was about to apologize again when Near leaned in and crushed their lips together. The shock quickly died, and Mello kissed back, opening his mouth in synchronization with Near's. If things didn't make sense before, they were nothing but a mess now.

"Mello" Near broke the kiss, gasping for air, his eyes still glassy, "I love you" and he passed out. The blonde stunned as ever, managed to realize what a big mistake he has done and also, that he had done it to the one he loved.

"I'm sorry" his lonely voice chimed.

* * *

Ok...so this came out a little better than I expected...I tried to make it have some sort of plot and a little less hardcore than what I had...ahem...imagined...anyways I just really needed to get this off my chest...or it might affect my other stories...so...REVIEW!!


End file.
